


Halloween con l'influenza (e con un clown assassino appallottolato sul divano)

by kymyit



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sei un digimon, non sempre sai cosa sia Halloween. Se poi hai sempre mirato alla conquista del mondo ancora meno. Perciò, scoperta la festività, Piemon, ovviamente si reca sulla terra, dal suo ormai fidanzato umano per trascorrere una serata a tema.<br/>Peccato che il tutto prende una piega per nulla spaventosa.<br/>-E’ un vero peccato che tu non stia bene, pensavo avremmo potuto goderci insieme questa splendida festa.-<br/>Il digiprescelto sbuffò, con un accenno di sorriso.<br/>-Ti, prego, non ricordarmi quanto sia un peccato… - starnutì. Piemon gli porse un fazzoletto e lui si ripulì il naso, per poi crollare nuovamente, distrutto, sul materasso -Ho passato le ultime due ore ad assecondare Taichi su quanto sia un peccato che non possa partecipare alla maratona horror quest’anno. Beh, non che sia un dramma per me perdermi la compagnia di Jason o Freddy… -<br/>-Immagino.-<br/>-Però… -<br/>-Però… mi annoio terribilmente, così.- si lamentò.<br/>Il digimon meditò per qualche secondo, poi propose -Potremmo fare qualcosa insieme.-<br/>Purtroppo per lui, il digiprescelto fraintese e nascose la testa sotto le coperte.<br/>-In queste condizioni?!- bofonchiò.<br/>-Sempre a pensar male, gioventù bruciata.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween con l'influenza (e con un clown assassino appallottolato sul divano)

**Note:** Il prompt di questa fic è "Cioccolata calda e popcorn". E' stata scritta per l'iniziativa "Siamo 100" di [Roehiko](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=564839), per il gruppo [Fanfiction Challenges II](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1403523839864633/).  
  
    


  


 

**_Halloween con l'influenza_ **   
**_(e con un clown assassino appallottolato sul divano)_ **

  
  
  
Dolcetto o scherzetto?  
Aveva sempre creduto che fosse l’attacco dei Pumpmon, ma quando Piedmon aveva scoperto nel mondo umano la festa di Halloween e tutto ciò che comportava, ebbe la brillante (demente, a detta dei suoi compari) idea di andare sulla terra a divertirsi un po’.  
Dopotutto di solito ci si recava in incognito, non erano molti i digimon in circolazione, e certo non erano molti quelli inquietanti come lui, c’era poco da fare.  
Invece, quella festività che celebrava il terrore era come manna dal cielo.  
E fu così che si recò in un certo appartamento numero 202 in un certo condominio in un certo quartiere di Tokyo chiamato Odaiba.  
E non usò la solita via informatica per presentarsi al padrone di casa, ma, perché gli sembrava divertente, suonò il campanello.  
Rimase in attesa per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se forse il signor Yamato Ishida non avesse avuto nuovamente la musica sparata a tutto volume dalle cuffie. Così suonò di nuovo.  
La porta si aprì mentre aveva ancora il dito sul campanello.  
-Dolcetto o… che è quella faccia?!- domandò, basito per la scarsa propensione alle feste dell’altro. Yamato, infatti, se ne stava sulla porta con aria sfatta, lo sguardo di chi vuole solo essere lasciato in santissima pace e un pigiama grigio stropicciato.  
-Che c’è, Piemon?- gli chiese, pronunciando a fatica le parole.  
Il digimon, se in un primo momento aveva pensato che Halloween fosse una sorta di persecuzione per il suo ragazzo (tipo San Valentino), dovette ricredersi quando notò il rossore sulle guance e gli occhi lucidi.  
Yamato tirò su col naso.  
Senza chiedere il permesso, il Padrone delle Tenebre entrò in casa.  
-Aspetta… no… - protestò il più giovane, per nulla convincente.  
-Insisto.- rispose lui, per poi dare un’occhiata in giro.  
-Dov’è tuo padre?-  
-A lavoro.- rispose Yamato, barcollando verso la sua stanza. Si fermò sulla porta per aggiungere -Deve lavorare, non è colpa sua.-  
-Certo.- rispose. Avrebbe aggiunto qualcos’altro se non avesse saputo quanto il prescelto dell’Amicizia fosse testardo. Non avrebbe mai accusato suo padre di qualcosa, al massimo l’avrebbe fatto fra sé e sé, ma, poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco, soltanto in un ultimo, incontrollato sfogo.   
Era molto maturo sotto quell’aspetto.   
D’altronde, per mantenere un figlio uno deve pur sempre lavorare. Lui poi, non poteva proprio dir nulla contro Hiroaki Ishida, era stato una pessima persona in passato e nel presente non era affatto un santo.   
-Se lo chiamo verrà.- continuò Yamato, mettendosi a letto.  
-Ma sei troppo orgoglioso, vero?- ghignò ironico il digimon, sulla porta.  
-Giusto un po’.- la risposta giunse con un filo di voce.  
Effettivamente, a toccargli la fronte c’era da ustionarsi.  
-Hai preso la medicina?-  
-Sì.- rispose -Mi sta facendo sudare da far schifo… -  
-Hai mangiato?-  
-Ho lo stomaco chiuso.-  
Piemon prese una sedia e si sedette accanto al letto e iniziò ad accarezzargli la testa.  
-Smettila… - protestò Yamato, imbarazzato.   
Non gli andava di farsi vedere in quello stato da nessuno, figuriamoci da lui.  
-E’ un vero peccato che tu non stia bene, pensavo avremmo potuto goderci insieme questa splendida festa.-  
Il digiprescelto sbuffò, con un accenno di sorriso.  
-Ti, prego, non ricordarmi quanto sia un peccato… - starnutì. Piemon gli porse un fazzoletto e lui si ripulì il naso, per poi crollare nuovamente, distrutto, sul materasso -Ho passato le ultime due ore ad assecondare Taichi su quanto sia un peccato che non possa partecipare alla maratona horror quest’anno. Beh, non che sia un dramma per me perdermi la compagnia di Jason o Freddy… -  
-Immagino.-  
-Però… -  
-Però… mi annoio terribilmente, così.- si lamentò.  
Il digimon meditò per qualche secondo, poi propose -Potremmo fare qualcosa insieme.-  
Purtroppo per lui, il digiprescelto fraintese e nascose la testa sotto le coperte.  
-In queste condizioni?!- bofonchiò.  
-Sempre a pensar male, gioventù bruciata.-  
Yamato arrossì.   
Era ovvio che fraintendesse, l’altro amava insinuare cose con doppi sensi mirati, era molto difficile intuire cosa passasse in quella sua testaccia da clown.  
-Che ne diresti di una cioccolata calda? Ti rimetterà in forze.-  
-Mi aiuterà a vomitare… -  
-Fidati di me.- gli rispose quello, levandosi giacca e guanti e tirandosi su le maniche della preziosa camicia per non sporcarla. Aprì la dispensa e…  
-Ma non hai del cacao?-  
-Sono due giorni che non faccio la spesa.- sentì ribattere dalla camera -Dai, lascia stare.-  
-Mi spiace, ma ti ho promesso la cioccolata e te la farò.-   
-Senza cacao?-  
-Per essere malato hai la lingua troppo lunga.- ribatté il digimon, setacciando la cucina a caccia d’ingredienti. Riuscì a trovare tutto, anche se il frigo andava riempito. Beh, poteva sempre portare un po’ di roba lui da Digiworld.  
-Guarda dentro il freezer.- fece una voce alle sue spalle. Preso com’era dalla caccia al dolce, al Padrone delle Tenebre quasi venne un colpo.  
-Yamato!- esclamò imbarazzato-Non stare in piedi, mettiti a riposo.-  
Il ragazzo, avvolto nella coperta, si concesse un sorrisino divertito e poi fece dietrofront, per poi abbandonarsi sul divano a guardare la televisione.  
-Sono a riposo da ieri. E poi devo stare attento che tu non faccia esplodere la cucina.-  
Il clown si concesse una risatina, per poi rispondergli che con tutto il piccante che usava lui, era un miracolo che non fosse esploso l’intero stabile.  
Aprì dunque il freezer e vi trovò un sacchetto pieno di cioccolata assortita. Molte erano frammenti di barrette, altri pezzi erano a forma di cuore, con scritte glassate da carie ai denti.  
-“Con amore”, “Ti amo”, “Love”, “Love love”… è il cioccolato di San Valentino?-  
-Credi che riesca a mangiare tutta quella roba?-  
Richiuse il frigo e si mise a trafficare con il pentolino e la cioccolata, mentre il più giovane passava da un canale all’altro senza successo. Era Halloween, non a caso stavano trasmettendo una sfilza di film a tema.  
Girò diversi canali, finché non trovò qualcosa di certamente più tranquillo. Non poteva certo assistere all’ennesima apocalisse zombie senza il suo zombofilo preferito, eh.  
-Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, il re del cioccolato!- canticchiarono dei bambolotti meccanici nella televisione. Decise di lasciare quel film, chissà che tutti quei dolciumi non gli facessero venire davvero l’acquolina in bocca. Piemon aveva ragione, doveva mangiare qualcosa e bere, soprattutto. Aveva ancora la febbre alta, ma almeno non era più sui quaranta gradi. A un certo punto, era talmente assorto nelle canzoncine strampalate degli umpa lumpa da saltare letteralmente dal divano quando qualcosa prese a scoppiettare.  
-Che diavolo!?- esclamò, affacciandosi oltre lo schienale imbottito.  
-Sto preparando i popcorn.- rispose Piemon, tentando di non scoppiare a ridere.  
-L’ho detto io che avresti fatto saltare in aria la cucina!- protestò il ragazzo.   
 -E poi, da quando sapresti cucinare, tu?-  
Quello neppure gli rispose, versò la cioccolata calda e fumante in una tazza e sparse il sale nei popcorn, per poi servire il tutto al ragazzo, insieme a due bicchieri d’acqua.  
-E’ la prima volta.- rispose, accomodandosi accanto a lui -Non assicuro sul risultato.-   
Yamato guardò storta la cioccolata, improvvisamente non così invitante. Anzi, quelle bollicine avevano un che d’inquietante.  
-Oh, guarda, c’è Willy Wonka!- esclamò cambiando discorso.  
Peccato che, no, non funzionasse.  
Piemon gli porse un cucchiaio pieno di cioccolata (leggesi veleno mortale bollente) e il suo sorriso inquietante da neppure tanto lontano parente di Joker gli suggerì che forse era meglio concedergli la soddisfazione.  
-Se muoio, da' a mio fratello la mia armonica e i miei dvd di “Alla scoperta dell’universo”.- pregò, prima di aprire la bocca. Quando il cucchiaio fu quasi vicino alle labbra, il digimon lo allontanò.  
-Scusa, forse è troppo caldo.- disse, con suo gran sollievo, per poi mettersi a soffiarci sopra.  
Yamato rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo.  
Anche se lo metteva a disagio che qualcuno si preoccupasse tanto per lui, per una cosa da niente come l’influenza, doveva ammettere che non era male. E inoltre, vedere Piemon affaccendarsi così tanto, faceva uno strano effetto.  
-Ora dovrebbe andare.-  
Aprì nuovamente la bocca. E dovette ammettere che quella cioccolata non era per niente male.  
Si leccò le labbra.  
-E’ buonissima.- ammise, con un sorriso timido.  
Piedmon gli mise una mano intorno alle spalle tremanti, stava sfebbrando piuttosto rapidamente. E non aveva detto nulla. Che testa dura.  
Lo strinse a sé, premurandosi di coprirlo con la coperta e per qualche minuto rimasero così, concedendosi ogni tanto un sorso di cioccolata o un pugno di popcorn.  
Quando, Piedmon pensò di poter tentare un bacio, il cellulare di Yamato squillò.  
-Yama, Yama!- trillò Taichi all’altro capo. -Ho trovato una soluzione. Il ragazzo represse a stento una risatina isterica.  
-Mi seccava di lasciarti tutto solo lì a casa… -  
-Dai, non preoccuparti, te l’ho detto, se vieni poi finisce che ti ammali pure tu.-  
-Già.- grugnì l’amico -Perciò ho trovato una soluzione! Stavo cercando un dvd e ho ritrova il drama-CD di “Chiudi gli occhi e urla”! Possiamo ascoltarlo insieme!-  
-“Chiudi gli occhi e urla”? Ma quello? Proprio quello?- domandò Yamato, memore del film che l’aveva visto costretto a chiudere letteralmente gli occhi per non vedere cosa diavolo facesse il mostro di turno.  
-Sì, proprio quello! Non ricordavo che Hiro me l’avesse restituito, capita a fagiolo!!-  
Il prescelto dell’Amicizia rimase basito.  
Ovviamente preferiva gli umpa lumpa a un film dell’orrore grondante di sangue e disperazione, figuriamoci a un drama-CD sparato a tutto volume dal vivavoce. Non avrebbe visto le immagini degli squartamenti, ma le urla ci sarebbero state e gli stridii di lame avrebbero fatto da padrone. Ma con Taichi aspettavano quella serata da un po’ di tempo. Insomma, lui non era patito d’horror, ma era quasi un rito passare la vigilia di ognissanti col suo migliore amico a strafogarsi di caramelle e vedere film davvero spaventosi.  
Imbarazzato, si strinse al digimon. Via il dente via il dolore.  
-Ok, procedi, sono pronto.- rispose.  
Piedmon avrebbe voluto ribattere che il signor Yagami aveva appena interrotto la sua serata, quando il fidanzato gli si strinse al petto. Una donna lanciava urla strazianti dal ricevitore, mentre una colonna sonora da incubo soffocava in un crescendo la sua voce.  
-Capolavorooo… - uggiolò estasiato il digiprescelto del Coraggio, probabilmente accasciato a terra.  
-Già… - commentò Yamato, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisino sardonico.  
“Film horror uguale abbracci.” fu la rapida equazione che attraversò la mente del Padrone delle Tenebre. Ne avrebbe fatto tesoro.  
  
  


  
*

  
  
  
  
**Note:** Chi ha visto "La fabbrica di cioccolato" ad Halloween alzi la mano *alza* per l'ennesima volta *alza anche l'altra*.  
Hiro è Hiroyuki, si sempre lui, il mio prescelto.  
I personaggi paurosi citati sono veri, mentre i titoli dei film (e documentari) sparati da Yamato e Taichi, li ho sparati io.  
Eeee... se non sapete cos'è un drama-CD, è un cd, appunto, che contiene una storia recitata dai doppiatori, ovviamente senza video.  
Baci e abbracci e alla prossima ^^  



End file.
